Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store and ship food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles.
Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. As such, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Some perishable goods are sold to consumers in the form of a reclosable package. For example, cheese or meat products can be packaged in a bag with reclosable closure profiles such that after opening the package, it can be reclosed. It is desirable that these packages be hermetically sealed to prevent spoilage. It is also desirable that these packages include tamper-evident features to inform the consumer whether the package previously has been opened.
WO 98/05567 to St. Phillips et al., incorporated herein by reference, shows the use of a one-time breakable preferential area of weakness and reclosable profiles on a package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,951 to Griesbach et al., incorporated herein by reference, shows the use of a peel seal and reclosable profiles on a package.
Other U.S. Patents show the use of a peel seal in combination with reclosable profiles. Some of these patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,316 to VanErden et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,309 to VanErden et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,928 to Hustad et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,825 to Rasko et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,636 to May; each of these patents being incorporated herein by reference.
Encapsulated zippers also are disclosed in U.S. Patents. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,817 to Bahr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,271 to Branson; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,669 to Thomas et al; each of these patents being incorporated herein by reference.
Improvements in closure arrangements are desirable.